


What makes a home?

by Thattosspot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Like really slow, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining, Slow Burn, and i do what i want, angsty keith, because here i am god, foster kid Keith, keith and pidge hit it off immediately, keith is a loner, lance hunk and pidge are buddies, shiro is the guidance councellor, so much pining, voltron high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thattosspot/pseuds/Thattosspot
Summary: Keith is the new kid in school but when isn't he?Lance is the most irritating kid in class and a shameless flirt.Keith just wants people to forget him when he leaves. He has his rules to go unnoticed, to not be picked on. He'll be gone soon enough anyway, he just has to survive for a couple months.But Lance isn't playing by the rules.So just one of those angsty, fluffy highschool AUs <3





	1. The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I avoid stress irl using fan fiction.   
> Validate me in the comments :/   
> Hope you enjoy <3

**Chat:** **Dreme** **Meme** **Teme**

**Sharpshooter** : Guys have you seen the new guy? 

**Hunky** **:** You mean the guy who walked into our English class that you wouldn’t stop talking about all lesson? 

**Pi** **geon:** The guy in the Mothman hoodie? 

**Hunky** : Oh is that what it was? 

**Pi** **geon** **:** Yeah, I was thinking of asking where he got it. 

**Sharpshooter:** GUYS 

**Sharpshooter:** This is important. 

**Pi** **geon:**? 

**Sharpshooter:** Did you see his hair? 

**Sharpshooter:** He has a mullet. 

**Sharpshooter:** A MULLET. 

**Pi** **geon:** No he doesn’t 

**Sharpshooter:** Yes he does? 

**Hunk:** I’m with Pidge on this, that’s not a mullet. 

**Sharpshooter:** I cannot believe you’re siding with this stranger over me. 

**Pigeon** **:** I was sat next to him in math. It's not a mullet. 

**Sharpshooter:** Yes it is! 

**Pigeon:** No it’s not. 

**Hunky:** Don’t bother Pidge, we were having these stupid arguments all through English. 

**Sharpshooter:** Wait 

**Sharpshooter:** Pidge 

**Sharpshooter:** You sit next to him in Math?? 

**Pigeon:** Yeah, so much for my personal space. 

**Sharpshooter:** So what do you know about him? 

**Pigeon:** Nothing 

**Sharpshooter:** Pidge 

**Hunky:** Dude why don’t you just talk to him 

**Sharpshooter:** Why would I want to do that? 

**Pigeon:** Seriously Lance? 

**Sharpshooter:** He spent the whole lesson glaring at his desk?? 

**Hunk:** And you spent the whole lesson staring at him. 

**Sharpshooter:** Because I was trying to figure out how someone thinks they can get away with a mullet in this day and age?? 

**Hunky:** Yeah whatever bro 

**Sharpshooter:** Where did he even come from? 

**Sharpshooter:** Wherever it was are mullets allowed there? 

**Pigeon:** Not a mullet 

**Sharpshooter:** I’m gonna introduce that boy to the scissors. 

**Hunky:** That sounds mildly threatening 

**Sharpshooter:** HE NEEDS A HAIRCUT 

**Hunky:** Maybe you _should_ stay away from him... 

**Pigeon:** I g2g history is starting now and if Mr Parsons catches me on my phone he’ll kill me. 

**Sharpshooter:** TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MULLET 

**Pigeon:** Oh hey he just came in here 

**Pigeon:** Oh shit I made eye contact 

**Pigeon:** He’s gonna sit next to me again, I can feel it 

**Sharpshooter:** ASK HIM WHY HIS HAIR IS LIKE THAT 

**Sharpshooter:** PIDGE 

**Sharpshooter:** PIDGE 

**Sharpshooter:** KATIE 

**Sharpshooter:** HOLT 

**Hunky:** Dude go to class. 

**Sharpshooter:** You guys are traitors. 


	2. A(nother) New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this immediately after the first bc I wasn't sure that lil group chat was enough to keep you interested :>   
> Enjoy <3

Keith manages to make it to class just in time. Almost every seat is taken when he gets there and so his vision locks on to the first empty one he sees. Then to the girl sat at the desk. He’s almost certain it’s the same girl from math and the thought gives him just enough courage to walk over to her. 

“Is it okay for me to sit here?” The words seem to tumble out of his mouth once he gets them past his throat and he tries desperately not to wince at how awkward they sound. The girl makes a vague gesture that he thinks is positive and he sits down quickly just as the teacher enters the room.  He tries not to fidget too much over the course of the lesson and no other words are spoken between the two until halfway through the class when the teacher leaves the room briefly. 

“How are you liking the school so far?” the question took Keith by surprise and when he looked up the girl next to him was smiling brightly. It took him a second to even formulate a response. It was just like every other school he'd been dumped into; loud, busy, temporary. 

“It’s... Big,” he answered. 

“Oh yeah, The Garrison is the biggest school in the state.” The girl informed him. Keith tried to make it seem like he was interested, like he wasn’t running laps in his own mind trying to find something to say in response. He wasn’t really used to small talk but he was saved some of the effort when she spoke again. “I’m Katie by the way,” she told him. “But call me Pidge.” She stuck her hand out and he took it hesitantly. Did people really shake hands here? 

“I’m Keith,” he said. “It's, uh, nice to meet you.” He almost sighed at how awkward he was being. 

“Have you made many friends yet?” Pidge asked as if oblivious to how awkward Keith felt this conversation was. He held back the sarcasm that instantly flooded into his mouth. 

“None,” he said bleakly. He’d learnt long ago to stop expecting to make friends at his new schools. Even if he did gain friends, it just hurt more to say goodbye. He’s pretty content in his own company these days. 

“Oh,” the inevitable awkward silence descends upon them. Just as Keith thinks that’s it for the conversation Pidge chirps up again. “What are you doing for lunch?” 

“Uh...” 

“Do you want to eat with me and my friends?” Keith pauses at the offer and searches the girl's face for pity or something equally as familiar but he saw nothing. “I just have a couple friends,” she continues. “One of them, well, once you get used to him he’s pretty cool.” Keith wonders for a moment what exactly that means but puts it aside for the time being. 

“I... That’d be nice?” He doesn’t mean it to be a question but he’s still stuck trying to figure out the sincerity of the offer. He doesn’t really care so much for the company but it could be nice not to be singled out as that loner kid while he’s here. 

It turns out Pidge is in his next class as well. There’s also that guy, the one from English who hadn’t stopped staring at him all lesson. He wishes he had been sat close enough to hear anything he had been saying. Sometimes rumours would follow him to his new school and sometimes he liked to find out what they were. As it is now, the boy is watching him again. He’s sat next to someone new this time and he doesn’t hiss in the girl's ear as he did his friend. Keith very adamantly keeps his eyes fixed on either the desk or the board for the whole lesson. He pretends the boy's stare isn’t burning a hole into him and he definitely keeps his own gaze from travelling to him in return. 

When the lunch bell finally rings he almost sags with relief. The stranger finally stops paying him any attention, honestly this was going past the average level of curiosity. Keith is the last person to leave the classroom, even as everyone else rushes out to get the best food. 

Upon leaving the room he finds that Pidge has, surprisingly, hung back to wait for him. She falls into step next to him and barely even says anything as they walk. She’s typing rapidly on her phone and anyone other than Keith might think it rude but Keith decides he likes her. 


	3. Just Trust Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group chat again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should hopefully write more soon. I totally just ignored this, my bad. <3

**Chat:** **Dreme** **Meme** **Teme**

**Pigeon:** I’ve done you a favour Lance 

**Sharpshooter:** What? 

**Sharpshooter:** You’re talking again now? 

**Pigeon:** I was in class 

**Sharpshooter:** With the mullet. 

**Pigeon:** It’s not a mullet 

**Pigeon:** His name is Keith. 

**Sharpshooter:** Look who’s sharing information now 

**Pigeon:** That’s all I know 

**Sharpshooter:** Did you ask him about his MULLET? 

**Pigeon:** Jesus 

**Pigeon:** Why isn’t Hunk here to back me up? 

**Sharpshooter:** He’s focused on food 

**Sharpshooter:** He says he’s on my side. 

**Hunky:** Nope 

**Sharpshooter:** Now I’ve confiscated his phone. 

**Pigeon** **:** Whatever, you can thank me later

**Sharpshooter:** What have you done? 

**Pigeon:** I've done you a favour. 

**Sharpshooter:** I don’t trust your favours 

**Pigeon:** Whatever. 


End file.
